<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long-Dead Soulmates by Kunabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627026">Long-Dead Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee'>Kunabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, Soulmate AU, it also suffers from me keeping it as a oneshot and refusing to turn it into a longer fic, look i was possessed and i needed to do this, this is not proofread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk intended to die. They've planned it for a while, really, so they'd always hoped they'd never meet their soulmate. When their attempt to die went awry, however... they found out their soulmate was a long-dead human.</p><p>Undertale Soulmate AU where Chara has two soulmates (Asriel and Frisk), soulmates can be platonic, and you have the first words your soulmate says to you written on your wrist. The "kids" are all adults, this is a one shot, and I never know what I'm doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara &amp; Flowey &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long-Dead Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i needed a soulmate undertale AU between frisk and chara. lately that's been my otp. frisk/chara/asriel is the ultimate romantic trio. or platonic trio. or any trio really. but romance with a headmate is so angsty i gotta. i gotta do it.</p><p>also this is kinda crap ngl i was desperate to not make this a series and it suffered for it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has a soulmate. A rare few people have two, and even rarer is the case of three. Soulmates are like breathing, the other halves you find peace with. A fair number of people never find their soulmates. Sometimes their soulmates die before they can be met; other times they are just too far away. Sometimes it's a series of near-misses.</p><p>A small scrawl on the wrist, the first words you'll ever say upon meeting, in the language and handwriting of the soulmate. Most are greetings. You <strong>know</strong>, when you say it and when you hear it; a powerful, overwhelming knowing. Intimacy and trust. The words on your wrist only disappear if your soulmate dies.</p><p>Frisk didn't care about meeting their soulmate. It was better that they died before their soulmate ever met them, you see. They were tumultuous, fickle, a beast of kindness and cruelty who climbed Mount Ebott hoping to die. They didn't intend to drop down the hole, but... they did.</p><p>They woke to a voice.</p><p>"<em>Ah,</em>" said the voice, "<em>Another fallen human. Greetings.</em>"</p><p>Their heart quickened, their throat went dry. They could feel it. It was exactly the words on their wrist too, spoken in a voice that sounded like it matched the words on their wrist. But - but it was <em>only</em> a voice. There was no body, no person.</p><p>They didn't know if the voice had their first words. What should they say? Ask about what the voice meant by a fallen human? Ask if they were each other's soulmate?</p><p>They settled on awkward. "Um. Hi."</p><p>There was a startled silence, the voice - Frisk could feel the voice stiffening, got the impression of widening eyes.</p><p>"<em>My soulmate...?</em>"</p><p>Despite everything, despite the fact Frisk wished that they would never meet their soulmate, their heart quickened. They were excited to meet their soulmate. Regardless of whether they were meant to be friends or lovers, Frisk couldn't help but grin, standing up all the way despite their sore body.</p><p>"I'm Frisk," they said, eagerly, "What's your name?"</p><p>"<em>...It's Chara. I don't understand... How could the second one be <strong>you</strong>?</em>"</p><p>Chara had <strong>two</strong> soulmates?</p><p>"I want to meet the other one," Frisk said, rocking back and forth on their feet.</p><p>"<em>...That's not possible. Frisk, my soulmate... I... we're both <strong>dead</strong>.</em>"</p><p>The realization practically knocked Frisk off of their feet. Their soulmate was dead? How? How could they be communicating?</p><p>"<em>I don't understand it either. I've been dead for <strong>decades</strong>, certainly since before you were born. I've seen six humans fall and die here in the Underground. I thought I would never meet my second soulmate, but I was happy enough with just the one. I didn't want a second one. To meet them post-mortem... how could fate be so cruel...?</em>"</p><p>It wasn't an impossibility, Frisk knew. Sometimes someone found their soulmate by reading an old diary or letter of someone long dead. It was a painful realization. But they... they were <strong>talking</strong> to their soulmate! They were left standing still, their mouth opened. <em>You'll catch flies like that,</em> their mother had sneered so often. They use a hand to close it, swallow hard, feel tears prick at their eyes. They'll never hug or touch their soulmate... they could lose Chara at <strong>any moment</strong>, and be none the wiser.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry about that. I am here to guide you through the Underground. Come, it is time you meet... Flowey. He will help too. Sometimes. When he's not in a petulant mood.</em>" Their tone carried both amusement and irritation, something affectionate and familiar.</p><p>"Is Flowey your other soulmate?" Frisk asked, shock leaving their tongue lose.</p><p>"<em>It is... complicated. Here - go through that doorway. You will see him then. His name is... rather explanatory.</em>" Frisk did as they were told. There's a flower, a golden flower like all the others, with a face.</p><p>"Howdy!" he said cheerfully, "I'm Flowey! You must be new to the underground, huh?" He smiled and, to Frisk, it felt more than a little unnerving.</p><p>"<em>Let him know I am here,</em>" Chara urged.</p><p>"Um. Chara's. Chara's here," Frisk offered uncertainly.</p><p>Frisk straightened a little more, fluttering his leaves. "Chara," he said, soft, "Glad you're with this one. Glad they can hear you. So we get this one through the Underground together?"</p><p>"<em>Can we bear the consequences?</em>"</p><p>"Chara wants to know if you... we...? can bear the consequences?" Frisk reported, feeling more than a little confused.</p><p>"Can we bear the consequences if we don't?" Flowey asked sadly. "<strong>Six humans</strong> are dead. I know you care, even if I can't anymore."</p><p>Frisk was... still confused.</p><p>"Follow me, okay? Toriel's a little busy right now, but I'll take care of you until her house," Flowey offered. He ducked underground, appeared further along the path. So Frisk followed.</p><p>As Frisk followed, Chara and Flowey reported the story.</p><p>Chara was a fallen human in an Underground filled with monsters. There, they met Asriel: their <strong>soulmate</strong>. Well, one of two. They were best friends. They grew up together.</p><p>Their father, the king, said that Chara and Asriel were <strong>the future of humans and monsters</strong>. Soulmates from different species, best friends, siblings... eventually lovers.</p><p>("Don't judge," Flowey grumbled.</p><p>"Here, read the sign. Can you figure out the puzzle?"</p><p>
  <em>Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Not the middle road,</em>" Chara repeated.</p><p>It was easy for Frisk to solve.)</p><p>They grew up together. Chara... Chara felt that they needed to do something. Only a human soul and a monster soul could escape the barrier, though anyone and anything could get through.</p><p>So Chara killed themself, and Asriel absorbed the soul. Chara <strong>hated</strong> humanity, wanted to take the souls by force. Asriel wanted to ask.</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>The humans attacked them. Asriel refused to fight back.</p><p>Years later...</p><p>("Just... talk the dummy, or something. I dunno, it's what Mom always has the humans do."</p><p>"<em>Monsters <strong>will</strong> fight you. You must learn how to dodge... but a dummy is not a good teacher. So learn how to fight.</em>"</p><p>Frisk... can barely manage to tap the dummy with their fist. Chara sighs.</p><p>"<em>What are the chances <strong>both</strong> of my soulmates are pacifists?</em>")</p><p>Flowey woke up in the lab of a monster called Alphys. Four humans had fallen; Chara had been awake for two. Desperately, Flowey tried to feel again. He tried with his father, in New Home ("<em>Asgore... is not good with names.</em>") and his mother in the Ruins. Without love... what was he? Not a monster.</p><p>But he was scared, when he tried to kill himself. And his regret... turned back time.</p><p>("<em>Flowey and I... we were the only ones who could remember.</em>"</p><p><strong>"Ugh,</strong> this hallway is so <strong>stupid</strong> and <strong>long</strong> and <strong>empty</strong>!")</p><p>Eventually, he guided the first human. Chara tried to tell him they were there, but was unable to until they took control of the human's body. For the sixth human, the human before Frisk, Flowey and Chara worked out a plan.</p><p>("The only problem is, I've been trying to Save, but I haven't been able to."</p><p>"Uh... I can Save," Frisk offered.</p><p>"What?!" "<em>What?!</em>")</p><p>The three of them make it to Toriel's house and see the goat monster.</p><p>"Mo-Toriel!" Flowey called. "It's another human."</p><p>"Oh!" Toriel smiled gently at Frisk. "Hello, human! I have just made a batch of my butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Won't you come in and share? You too, Flowey."</p><p>The pie was the best thing Frisk had ever eaten. Chara agreed.</p><p>"You are welcome to stay here," Toriel said in a gentle voice, cautiously reaching out and taking Frisk's hand.</p><p>"I can't," they said.</p><p>They could help things. They <strong>knew</strong> it.</p><p>And, though both Chara and Flowey were skeptical...</p><p>They <strong>proved</strong> it. They befriended everyone. Every monster that attacked them, Frisk met with a smile. They met with kindness, and gentleness, and compassion. They met with warmth and love and care. And all of the monsters...</p><p>Well.</p><p>In the end, Frisk gathered everyone in one place. They stood there, facing Asgore, and Asgore facing them. And everyone rushed in, warned by Flowey or their own instinct. Flowey gathered everyone up.</p><p>Asriel cried.</p><p>"It's been so long since I've been myself," he sobbed.</p><p>"I'll fix it somehow," Frisk promised.</p><p>Asriel didn't want to let go of the six human souls and all of the monster ones, but he did. He broke the barrier. The Underground went free. Flowey promised to take care of the flowers.</p><p>Frisk refused to let him stay alone, and Chara laughed and laughed as they forced him into a flower pot and carried him with them.</p><p>Frisk... researched.</p><p>They wanted to give Flowey a soul.</p><p>They wanted to give Chara a body.</p><p>In the end...</p><p>The solution was to split their soul. One shiny red heart split into thirds, beating in tandem.</p><p>Flowey became Asriel. With Alphys's help, Chara gained a robotic body and bonded to it the way Mettaton did his.</p><p>Chara's body even had the words of their soulmates.</p><p>"<em>Golly! A fallen human!</em>" and "<em>Um. Hi?</em>"</p><p>Together...</p><p>Together the three of them could do anything.</p><p>After all... together, they had one <strong>very</strong> <span class="redtxt">determined</span> soul.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>